Electronic devices provide users with a variety of feedback, including visual and aural feedback. Some devices also provide forms of haptic feedback to the user. Haptic feedback can in some instances provide a user receiving a message with information that may not be apparent in the message itself. For example, a voice message that is converted into a text message may fail to convey the level of emotion the sending user feels about the topic expressed in the message or to convey other contextual information regarding the message. Users often try to fill this void by expressing this subtext by appending well-known symbols (e.g., emoticons) onto the message. However, such symbols are limited in the complexity of the messages they can convey. In contrast, haptic feedback can provide a more complex and direct way to express such subtext to other users in a more compelling fashion.